


Why Dream of That?

by Psycheprincess



Series: Getting Dib to Go to Therapy [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Also Zim’s not perfect at all, Also before both this and the last one Zim gave up on Earth bc ayyy the Tallest are awful, Gen, Intended as ZaDE to One Sided ZaDE/One Sided ZaDF to ZaDF, Me six hours after making my first Invader Zim fanfic:, Zim makes a dream visualiser, and actually cares, bc without fighting Zim what does he have, but Dib’s in deep denial that Zim stopped, can be interpreted as zadr, not the best way to do things, poking around in someone’s dreams without their permission?, what if Zim finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycheprincess/pseuds/Psycheprincess
Summary: When Zim created a dream visualiser he had certain expectations of what he’d see. Perhaps a terrible fear, or something sentimental. Something that was keeping Dib from wanting to be around him.He didn’t expect to see their classmates.
Series: Getting Dib to Go to Therapy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Why Dream of That?

When Zim created a dream visualiser he had certain expectations of what he’d see. Perhaps a terrible fear, or something sentimental. Something that was keeping Dib from wanting to be around him.

He didn’t expect to see their classmates.

It looked to be a normal day in school. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and Dib was presenting on how Zim was an alien... 

Wait a minute. This scene was familiar. Before Zim could recall when it occurred— which was hard in and of itself, thanks to his still-under-self-repair Pak— a certain giant Irken crashed through the roof and took dream-Zim away. 

_“Okay, that! Did anyone just see Zim get snatched up into space by some giant alien monster?!“_

A bird dookie fell on Dib’s shirt.

There was a second of silence. 

Then two seconds.

Then...

_“Hey... Dib’s got a bird doodie on his jacket!”_

The kids in the classroom let out a shrill cackle, much to Zim’s shock. Okay, this was... kind of bad, but really, this wasn’t so bad, right?

Except the classroom started changing, and the students looked a little younger. Dib was being mauled by something that couldn’t have been a normal Earth animal, and those wretched children were just cackling along. Zim thought this was the peak of how much he could want to strangle a child.

The room changed again, to a setting in the woods. Zim recognised the guidance counsellor sitting on a log next to Dib. He said something to Dib, who started questioning why, then... 

_“You don't believe me! You... I thought you were different!”_

Oh...

Oh.

Zim looked away from the screen displaying the dream and over at the Dib. He had definitely been crying, as seen from his puffy eyes, but he was still fast asleep. The screen displayed more and more of the injustices, but Zim had seen enough. He approached the bed and put a hand on the human’s head. He didn’t except Dib to stir, then fully wake up and practically throw Zim across the room.

“What are you— what is that?!”

“It’s a dream visualiser, Zim made it to—“ 

“To what, find out what I’m afraid of so you can keep me trapped in a room full of them?!”

“Whuh— no! Zim wants to help—“

“Help what?! You’re already ‘helping me’ enough by pretending to give up and trying to be my friend! You’re the last person I’d ever want as a friend! So get out!”

“Dib—“

“I said get out! Now!”

Zim grabbed his dream visualiser and scurried out the window, looking back after he was out to see Dib bursting into a fit of sobs. It hurt Zim to see his ex-nemesis so hurt, but there was nothing he could do right now without making it worse for him.


End file.
